Triangle
'''Triangle the Cowardly Namekian' (トライアングル, Toraianguru) is a Cabbage Farmer dressed in some pastels colors forced into fighting like other Warrior-Types by Piccolo and Nail in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2''. Triangle was forced to fight by Team Four Star and his debut in Xenoverse 2 is shared with the re-reintroduction of Spudz. Personality Triangle is very a sniveling nasally voiced coward that dislikes the idea of him fighting and just wants to be a normal Cabbage Farmer. Triangle can be sensitive, shy, and cry. He is told by Nail and Piccolo that when he isn't wailing he use his newfound Giant Namekian form to till the fields for his Cabbage Farm, (he effortlessly does it with one hand too) it's pretty much the only benefit Triangle can "reap" from his transformation (though this Super-Size Ability of his race tends to hurt his brain). Triangle as a pacifist will actively run away from encounters if given the chance like when Time Patrol kept him in Conton City until he answered The Call. This is reflected in his moves as every technique he has involves blasting the opponent away from him as far as possible. Power He was able to defeat Nail and Piccolo and their respective clones in training (albeit reluctantly), but doesn't want to fight. All of his techniques are designed to keep threats far from him as possible and most of his finishing blows were just him swatting them away as a giant. Triangle is only undergoing the training so that he can return to his farm in peace and use his newfound Giant Namekian form to till the fields with one hand. Techniques Triangle has the abilities of the Namekian Race like enhanced hearing, stretching, and regeneration. His moves revolve around trying to keep others away and retaining his personal space. Triangle has a purple aura. God of Destruction's Anger: Evil Explosion: Super Destructo-Disc: Mouth Cannon: short/mid/long-range: Evil Roar: Hellzone Grenade: Giant Storm: Blastor Meteor: Great Namekian Triangle: (グレートナメック星人 トライアングル, Gurēto Namekku-seijin Toraianguru) After fighting Nail and Piccolo, Triangle can become a Giant Namekian, though he is just as scared as he was in his base form. However, not only does it suck in the hands of a coward like Triangle, but due to his low amount of stamina, the transformation fizzles out after a few seconds of use. Meaning that, unless Triangle can improve his stamina, better maintain said stamina, and decrease his enemies' health to a certain point that they can be taken out with one shot the transformation could be almost completely useless. Additionally it makes him a bigger target for his enemies. Trivia *The name Triangle is a reference to the "Triangle instrument" fitting the theme of Piccolo Jr. and Piccolo Daimao's minions being named after musical instruments. *Triangle's voice is Voice 4 in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 while his radically nasally voice is performed by Lanipator. Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Cowards Category:Namekians Category:Males Category:Farmers Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Team Four Star Category:Original Characters Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Idiots Category:Underdogs Category:Z Fighters Category:Losers Category:Time Patrollers